This new carnation cultivar was originated by me as a seedling hybrid at Aalsmeer, Holland, the seedling resulting from a cross of selected unpatented varieties grown in greenhouse at Aalsmeer for breeding purposes, my object being to produce a new flower color in a plant having better production and disease resistance. This plant was selected by me for propagation because of its light pink and white variegation in a small button-type flower and propagation of this new seedling was accomplished by means of cuttings with such favorable results that propagation was continued at Aalsmeer through several successive generations, which demonstrated clearly that the distinguishing characteristics of the new seedling would be retained from generation to generation so that they appeared to be firmly fixed.